


你为什么要叫我天使？

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: Dean 从虚无里救回了Castiel，但Castiel失去了他的荣光。一个月后，地堡的图书馆里一个安静的时刻，Cas决定和 Dean 谈谈他那个让他不安的昵称; 两人最终进行了一次他们可能早就应该进行的谈话。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	你为什么要叫我天使？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [why do you call me angel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555320) by [luminousbluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbluebells/pseuds/luminousbluebells). 



这是一个普通的晚上。

地堡图书馆很安静，Sam和Eileen出去约会了，Miracle在Dean和Castiel的房间里安静地睡着。这位前天使和他的猎人面对面坐着，他们的脸沐浴在温暖的灯光下，他们一个朋友打电话来问了一些东西，现在他们正在帮那个朋友找传说。Dean穿着他惯常的法兰绒格子衫、 T恤和牛仔裤; Cas也穿得很舒服，过去的几周里他充实了自己的衣柜（虽然西装领带加风衣依然是他最喜欢的搭配，一天24小时穿那一身对他现在能感觉到温度的身体来说也不太合适）。今晚他穿着一件婴儿蓝的无领长袖和一条深色牛仔裤，脚踝处随意的卷了一圈，Dean努力不让自己被这诱人的景象分心，努力找到他们需要的信息。

他们已经安静地翻了好几个小时的传说，只偶尔交流一下彼此的发现，并且在不被发现的情况下对着对方专注的表情微笑。Dean让Castiel从桌子对面递给他一本书，Castiel照做的时候甚至没有从自己的阅读中抬起头来。这个小小的动作使得Dean用了他相当偏爱的那个昵称。

“谢了，天使。”

猎人没再多想什么，接过书打开翻找起来。但是这个词让Castiel不安起来，从Dean大概一周前开始这么叫他起他就这样了。

Cas没怎么细想就坐了起来，打破了他和 Dean 桌子底下小腿肚微妙而舒适的接触。Dean稍微挪一下，肢体无意识的地追寻着失去的触感和温暖。

“ ... Dean? ”

“嗯? ”

“你为什么这么叫我? ”

Dean眉头一皱，抬头看了一眼身边的 Cas。“叫你什么？天使? ” 他问道。“我得说，这应该不言而喻了吧，宝贝。”他轻笑了一下，视线转回到面前的那本书上，又突然想到什么睁大眼睛，注意力回在Castiel身上，“等等，为什么这么问? 你不喜欢吗？你要是不喜欢，我就不——”

Cas打断了Dean惹人喜欢的叨叨， “不，不是的，Dean，只是... ... ”他叹了口气。“我只是不明白你为什么这么叫我。你知道，没有任何迹象表明我的荣光会回来。”他不自觉地低头看着自己的膝盖。过去的几个星期里，他们都避免讨论把Castiel在从虚无里救出来的时候牺牲了他的荣光这件事，发生的一切都还显得很不真实，所以他们就只是……还没谈过。他们一直忙着给Cas准备人类生活，尽量减少任何实质性的谈话。

之前Dean 眼睛里闪着的笑意现在只剩下难过和担心，Cas已经开始后悔提这事了。

“我——是啊，Cas，我知道，”Dean静静地说。这个词对他来说非常自然，第一次被这么问，他咬着嘴唇思索着，感到不太确定，“但这……这不是……”他停了一下，放弃了寻找词句，转而仔细观察这位前天使的表情。

“ ……这让你困扰了吗，Cas? ”

Castiel只盯着Dean，几不可察地耸了耸肩。 ** _啊哦_** 。他甚至做了那个经典的“我不舒服”动作，摸着他的后劲——是的，这些年来Dean看过太多次了，不可能不明白那是什么意思。

“Castiel.”

他最终对上Dean的视线，发现自己面对着一张冷酷的脸，冲他尖叫着 ** _别跟我来这套。说出来。现在立刻马上。_**

Cas深深地叹了口气，冒险进入了他一直警惕着的不确定区域。不如就现在全都摊牌吧；越早讨论过这个，就能越早放弃这个话题。“我猜只是……这让我想起我以前能做什么保护你们。保护我的家人。现在我做不到了。”他诚实地说。

Dean从座位上站起来，绕着桌子走到Castiel身边。“我明白，伙计，我真的明白，” 他说，“但是你不用担心着保护我们的事情了。”他推开桌角上的一本书，一脚悬空坐在了桌边，低头看着曾经的天使。“你救过我们很多次了——现在轮到我们来保护你了。”

因为永远无法对接受别人的帮助感到舒服 （他得感谢Dean无意中传染给他的这不幸的性格），Cas在座位上不舒服的扭动着，拽着自己的袖口，焦虑地看向地板。

“嘿，”Dean轻轻地说，伸出一只手，轻轻托起他的天使的脸面对着自己。看到Castiel那双清澈的蓝眼睛里流露着这样的脆弱和信任，他总觉得很荣幸。“我不在乎你是不是失去了你的超能力，宝贝。你不是个工具，好吗？你是家人。我爱的是你，不是你能为我们做的事。” 猎人轻柔的伸出手，梳理Castiel发际线上柔软的棕色头发。Cas在这轻柔的触摸中轻眨着闭上眼睛。

“我得承认，知道你和我们现在一样容易受伤有点奇怪，”Dean继续说着，充满喜爱地微笑着看向Cas恬静的表情。 ** _这属于他的珍贵的存在，给他他的爱，他的保护_** 。“我不习惯在外面的时候这么担心你。我现在没法指望着不管别人怎么试着攻击你总能平安无事了，你明白我意思吗？ ”

Cas的表情一下子沉下来，他身上放松了的肌肉再次紧张起来。“对不起，Dean。我最不希望的就是成为你的负担，或者给你增加烦恼。”

Dean吓了一跳，把手从 Cas的头发上放了下来。“什么? 不，”他摇摇头。“不不不， ** _该死_** ，Cas，我不是这个意思。”他又站了起来，为自己完全表达了相反的意思感到沮丧。他摸着脖子走来走去，想找出合适的说法。“你 ** _不是_** 负担，好吗？我知道我干了很多混账事儿，让你觉得你……不值得我浪费时间或者别的什么，让你觉得你得有用才能留下，我真的说过很多…….”他发出一声阴沉的、毫无幽默感的轻笑，“很多混帐事儿。就，我希望我从没那么做过，”Dean一只手撑着边上的桌子，深深地叹了口气。他再次看向Castiel。“我真的很抱歉，Cas。我都不知道我到底能不能弥补我做过的那些。”

“没关系的，Dean。” Cas轻柔地回答。 ** _每次都是这样_** 。

“不，Cas，有关系。你不该被我那么对待，或者被任何人那么对待。你跟我说过什么我不是……‘钝刀’之类的，就，你也不是，好吗? ”Dean语气中透出一丝绝望。“你一直都是个了不起的人。哪怕在你严格意义上还不是个——不是个 ** _人类_** 的时候，你就是——”他长出了一口气。他的呼吸有些急促，而且他感觉自己的脸有点太热了。”你所做一切都在告诉我你有多信任我，一直告诉我我比自己想的坚强，我的命值得为之奋斗，值得 ** _拯救_** 。而我对你表现得就像个混蛋。”

“ Dean... ”

Cas的反驳已经到嘴边了，但他注意到 Dean 的肢体语言，由着他说了下去。Dean正在慢慢变得擅长讨论事情，诚实地表达出自己的感受，但是他还在练习，还是很容易就被这些感受压垮。Cas 能看出来，Dean的脸微微泛红，整个身子用力倚在他双手压着的桌子上。

猎人一只手粗暴地捋了捋自己的头发，条件反射地看向桌子想找啤酒或威士忌，要是一个月前，那儿肯定会有这些东西，但现在没有了。现在 Dean 找回了Cas，有光明的 ** _人生_** ，他不想因为一些可避免的愚蠢理由提前结束，比如肝病。他已经取得不少进步了; 他已经学会了一些健康的应对策略，并且正在尝试使用它们。Dean坚定地咽了一下口水，闭上眼深吸了一口气，注意力集中在自己的靴子压在地面上的感觉，让它把他拉回来。

看着Dean停下一刻让自己站稳，Castiel心中充满了爱意。他为他感到骄傲，为他现在取得了的进步骄傲。Cas脸上带着一丝微笑，耐心等到他的猎人再次睁开眼睛才开口。

“Dean，我原谅你了，”Castiel说，声音清晰地回响着，眼里闪烁着真诚的光芒。他从座位上站起身来，小心翼翼地走到Dean的身边，仿佛靠近一只受伤的动物。

猎人的嘴唇颤抖着。 ** _Castiel_** ** _。如此美丽_** *。他对Dean的了解远超他自己，甚至了解他的灵魂。他完美的天使—— ** _他对他来说太好了，太过好了_** 。

*译者：对不起，虽然这里说的是卡，还是跟我念一遍：Still beautiful, still Dean Winchester

“而我了解你，我知道你现在在想什么，” Cas继续说，给了他一个眼神。“你正在想，你不配得到这个，我们，就因为你之前做过的一些事情。但不是这样的。是的，你做了一些伤人的事情——但我也是，我并不是什么无辜的受害者，Dean。”

Dean艰难地吞咽了一些，轻轻点了点头。

“现在，我们可以把余生都花在为自己的言行向彼此道歉，以及试着赎罪上。但我觉得，我们也可以收回对彼此做过的所有伤害对方的事情，你觉得呢? ” Cas问道。

“是的，是的，当然，” Dean回答。

“很好，” Cas说，一只手安慰的抚上Dean放在桌子边上的手。“那么，也许我们应该试着放下这些事情，就像我们原谅彼此那样，也原谅我们自己。并不是说我们不应该谈那些，或者假装没发生过——”

”不，当然不，我懂你的意思，”Dean看着他的靴子，“我们得一样一样来，否则我们就只是在兜圈子，永远也不会有什么进展。内疚循环没什么帮助。”

”没错。”

Dean低头看着他们牵在一起的手，沉默了很长时间。Cas 深吸了一口气，在一片寂静的图书馆里，Dean的耳朵里充斥着他安静的呼气声。

Dean狠下心来，低声问: “你后悔吗，Cas? ”

这位曾经的天使疑惑地皱起了眉头。于是Dean安静又带着点犹豫地继续说了下去。

“放弃你的荣光，回到这里。你希望我们没这么做吗? ”

Cas紧紧握住他的手。“ ** _不_** ，Dean，”他向他保证。“一点都不。我很 ** _高兴_** 我们这么做了，而且我还会这么做的。比起当天使，我永远都会选择和你在一起，不管发生什么。”

这些话语让Dean的心里爆发出一阵强烈的爱意，他忍不住抬起Castiel的下巴，把他拉进一个用力的吻。但他还是有所顾虑，过了一会儿，Dean稍微后退了一点，放下手之前用拇指轻轻地抚过Cas的脸颊。

“但是……你想念那些吗？我是说，你当了那么久的天使。我知道你第一次变成人类的时候也很痛苦。要是你……想念有荣光的时候，我也不会怪你什么的。”

Cas想了一会儿，神情认真。 “我不知道。”他说，“它赋予我的力量确实很有用。你知道我喜欢 能帮到别人，有点用处。”

Dean张开嘴想反驳什么，想起他们刚刚做出的决定又闭上了嘴。 ** _是了。_** Cas叹了口气，谨慎的绕开了自己习惯性的自贬思维。

“不管怎样。我的荣光曾经是我的一部分，但我不觉得那是决定性的部分。我倾向于认为，没了它，我依然是……我。”他把Dean的手翻过来，让他的手掌朝上，用指尖无意识地划过他的手。“你得知道，我最重视自己的那部分，哪怕在我还是天使的时候，就是我人类的那部分——我从你那里学到的东西，Dean，那些你带我经历过的东西。从地狱出来后，我把你重新组合在一起，但其实是 ** _你_** 创造了 ** _我_** 。在我遇见你之前，当一个天使就是我的生活，这不是一个选择，我甚至没有真的花时间去考虑过这件事。我从来没有质疑过。” 如今Cas站在这里，牵着 Dean 的手，他简直不敢相信，在他最终开始 ** _生活_** 之前，他就只是简单地 ** _存在_** 了这么久。

在Castiel换上了人类不完美的记忆系统后（人类的大脑真的装不下这么多年的记忆） ，他作为一个没有思想的天堂战士度过的时光变得模糊——但他并不特别介意。他怎么会在意那些空白的时间，他更愿意在自己的记忆里填满每次Dean向Cas介绍他喜欢的某部电影时，眼里绽开的纯粹，孩子般的喜悦的画面；他更愿意记住一些甜蜜的感觉，比如他们第一次接吻时嘴唇的柔软触感，或者 Dean 在早晨睡意朦胧地贴着Cas的皮肤喃喃自语时带来的颤动。他和Dean Winchester在一起的任何一小段时间都值得他丢掉几千年来作为一个优秀士兵服从命令和执行命令的回忆。他甚至很感激那些痛苦的回忆，那些曾经给Dean和他带来如此多痛苦的言语和行为; 那些背后的尖刺随着时间的推移已经变得迟钝，他正在学着把它们看作一种证明，是他们的力量，他们的韧性，他们对彼此的奉献的证明。

是的，他确实变了。

“至少可以这么说，现在我们知道了重置一个人的整个世界观的过程很痛苦。” Cas说道，“但我并不后悔自己意识到了作为天使的冷漠。虽然第一次学习做人类很难，但是在坠落之后……我找回我的荣光之后，我觉得我的一部分缺失了。所有最强烈的情感都消失了，只剩下一个空洞。我最终还是想办法把找回来了——也许这要归功于有些人所说的‘我底盘上的裂缝’。 ”

不管他学会用手指引号多少年了，Cas每次用它们的时候还是能给 Dean 带来美好的回忆，让他面带微笑。

“但是我的荣光就像一个消音器，”Cas解释说，“作为天使，情感是……很难触及的。我觉得我有了感觉，这证明了对你和我们家人的爱。”

Dean把Castiel的手举到嘴边，在他的指关节上吻了一下。“你和你那颗该死的大心脏。” 他充满喜爱的微笑着。

“当然了，作为人类需要一些时间去适应。但这是值得的。”Cas说。“ ……你为什么喜欢叫我‘天使’ ，Dean? ” 他轻声问道。

Dean重重地叹了口气，眉毛皱成一团，思考着这个问题。他微微摇头。“我从没真正想过这个问题，就，这个词突然从我嘴里跑出来了... 我不知道，宝贝，感觉就该这样。但我猜... 我猜有一部分是为了重申，这让我记起了那些坏家伙管你叫我的天使的日子，他们一直对我们说这种屁话，就是为了搞我们，因为显然 ** _除了_** 我们之外的每个人都能看到我们经历了怎样的痛苦，就因为我们不能好好用动动自己的脑子，真的互相和对方谈谈。”

Cas想了想过去的自己的无知和不幸，轻哼了一声，然后开始思考。“重申，”前天使缓缓地点了点头，轻声说。“我喜欢。”

“是吗? ”

”是的，”他看向 Dean 的时候，嘴角露出了一丝微笑，引得猎人胃里有一阵蝴蝶般的悸动。压抑了这种感觉这么久之后，他开始喜欢上了这种感觉;它提醒他，Cas真的在这里，他真的把他找回来了，他们真的得到了 ** _“_** ** _快乐_** ** _”_** 的机会，而他会不惜一切代价保护这些该死的蝴蝶。

Dean接着开口，现在说话容易多了。“你知道，我还是个孩子的时候，我妈喜欢说有天使在守护着我。所以我对天使什么样有一些自己的想法，就，你懂的，在我遇见你之前。”

Castiel会意地点点头。“当然，大多数人都有。”

“是啊。所以我一直以为天使是守护神那样的。你知道的，充满爱，坚强，忠诚，善良。”他深深地看着Castiel的眼睛，语气真挚，“这就是你，Cas，哪怕没有翅膀，你就是这一切。你就是我心目中的天使该有的样子。”

Cas眼睛为他的话亮了起来。“但我还是不会弹竖琴。” 他开玩笑说，“我好像记得你不止一次提过这个。”

“好吧，好吧，所以你 ** _几乎_** 和我想的一模一样，”Dean笑着，把Cas 拉近。“事实上，你知道吗，宝贝？我觉得你比我想象的 ** _更好_** ，”他把一只手轻轻地按在Cas的背上。他说。“我从来没有想过会有像你这么漂亮的天使。这眼睛。这微笑。”随着他的手越来越往下，越过Castiel的下背部，他的眼睛里流露出一种顽皮、淘气的神情。“ 这臀——”

Cas双手捧住Dean的脸，攫取他的嘴唇打断了他。Cas贴着他的嘴唇的笑声盖过了Dean惊讶的声音；这触感让Dean浑身轻飘飘的。几秒后，他们的笑容变得柔和，嘴唇变得更加柔软，他们随意的深深吻着彼此。Dean收紧手臂搂着Cas的腰，两人的胯部贴在一起。Castiel拱起背，他们不断地探索对方的嘴巴。Dean身上的热度透过衣服，渗透到Cas的皮肤里。他抚摸着Dean的下巴，轻咬他的下唇；Dean喉咙深处发出低沉的声音，重新燃起热情。他们的每一次触碰都如同触电一般。在他们的嘴分开的时候， Cas因为感觉的冲击和过快的呼吸感到一阵愉快的眩晕。最终肺部由于缺氧而有些不适，Cas才稍微拉开了一点距离，但他依然能感觉到 Dean 温暖的喘息呼在他的脸上。

“我觉得……我开始理解这个词的优点了，” Cas在喘气的间隙说，“你可以继续这么叫我，要是你想。”

Dean往后退了一点好能看着Cas的眼睛。他的瞳孔还因为激情而放大着，但里面已经溢满了谨慎和关心。“你确定吗？要是你觉得不舒服，我就不这么叫了。我是认真的。我已经造成了太多该死的伤害，要是我还能做什么，我绝对不会继续伤害你。”

”你不用放弃这个昵称，Dean，真的，” Cas说，呼吸恢复了均匀。“我想学着像你一样看待这件事。只是可能需要一点时间。”

“那好吧，”Dean回答道，又一次温柔地亲上了Castiel的嘴唇，这一次的吻短暂而甜蜜。“要是你改变主意了就告诉我，好吗? ”

Cas抓紧 Dean 的二头肌，认真地点点头。 “当然，Dean。”

尽管Castiel总是这么体谅，Dean还是在心里暗暗发誓，以后说话要更体贴。他们两个的关系崭新又脆弱——就像一个颤抖的新生儿，需要温柔的手呵护。他们都有很深的伤口，都才刚刚开始愈合。Dean打心底相信，哪怕是他最破碎的部分，Castiel也会像对待圣人一样满怀敬意，而猎人决定他也会无条件地关心他的天使。他会在醒着的每一刻都用蝴蝶般的轻吻照顾他所有受过伤的地方。他会用充满爱意的话语和真诚的肯定来抚慰那些仍然疼痛的伤疤。他不在乎要花多久；Dean愿意用他的整个余生来说服他的天使相信他那美丽，有缺陷的 ** _人类_** 灵魂的神圣之美。

“谢谢你给过我这么多机会，Cas，”Dean低声说，双手轻轻抚过Cas的两侧。“我保证我以后每天都会向你证明，哪怕你没有翅膀，你也永远都是 ** _我的_** 天使。”

Cas的眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光芒，绽开大大的笑容， “哇哦，Dean，哪怕是由你说出来，这句话也太俗了。”

“哦，闭嘴，你很喜欢。”

“我确实喜欢。”

他们的嘴唇再次合在一起，他们分开太久了。

我非常， ** _非常_** 爱你，Cas。” 猎人说。

“我也爱你，Dean，”他的天使回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者notes：  
> 让我知道你是怎么想的！我很希望能有评论，尤其欢迎建设性的批评，因为这是我第一次写deancas，写作方面我是个相当的新手:) (PS: 没错，这是有点OOC，你咬我啊，我比较喜欢Dean在Cas回来后有所成长。而且，大结局之后，大家应该也都懂，理论上的这个“canon”其实很有问题
> 
> 译者notes：  
> 原作者说的对，爱ooc不ooc，Cas值得拥有这个体贴珍惜他的Dean


End file.
